when you have bad friends
by exocara
Summary: Tsuna's roommate loves the occult a bit too much. Opening a portal to another realm? Taking home cursed stuff? Voluntarily going into haunted places? Tsuna's gotten dragged into all of those before and had to deal with the consequences. Now his roommate wants to summon an incubus; using Tsuna's blood of course. R27
1. i'll trade my soul if you do my homework

Let me reiterate. This is a **one-shot**. Unless I am suddenly struck with a lightning bolt of inspiration (or many people ask... i cave into peer pressure too easily... damn my desire to please others...) I will not be 'continuing' this. More info about "possible continuations" in the a/n below.

* * *

"Let's summon a demon!" Tsuna's stupid roommate suggested eagerly.

"Let's _not_ do that," Tsuna replied flatly, warily eying the Ominous Black Book in his roommate's hands. Why was he friends with his roommate again? Oh right, because his roommate was one of the only people in the school who didn't look at Tsuna with disdain.

Sometimes, Tsuna felt that the nice company his roommate occasionally provided really wasn't worth the trouble that came with it.

For one, there was the time his roommate accidentally opened up a portal to the realm of hungry ghosts _right in their bathroom_ , causing them to have to use the communal showers for two months until they figured out how to close the portal. Also, not all the ghosts that came out of the portal went back to their realm and that was… unfortunate.

Two particular ghosts with _irritating_ laughs enjoyed dropping into their apartment every now and then, ' _kufufu_ 'ing and ' _nufufu_ 'ing whenever they could.

And then there was poltergeist attached to the piano his roommate bought. They _knew_ that the piano was cursed and yet bought it anyway, causing the poltergeist attached to the piano to blow up random things in their apartment until Tsuna forcibly sat him down and talked through whatever problems the poltergeist had.

The poltergeist now blew up the people who looked down at Tsuna instead. Along with the two ghosts that _really needed to go back to the hungry ghost realm now, thanks_.

Another was the time they accidentally entered an abandoned shrine and brought back an annoying white kitsune who kept stealing their marshmallows, of all things.

Tsuna could write an entire book on his misadventures with his horrible, _horrible_ roommate who probably had a mental disorder that disallowed them to feel fear, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Tsuna really should know better now _not_ to indulge in his roommate's dangerous impulses.

That did not explain why he was allowing his roommate to prick his finger and allow a drop of his blood to land in the middle of the summoning circle his roommate had drawn out of cheap chalk.

"Why can't you use your own blood?" Tsuna whined as he sucked on his bleeding finger to stem the flow of blood. He didn't really want to drip blood all over the floor; the stains from the Dead Deer incident still mocked him in his dreams. Blood was really hard to get out of flooring.

The roommate sighed. "That's because demons have annoying conditions for summoning them. I've already done the do, so I'm ineligible for a blood sacrifice."

"How did you know that I've never had sex before?" Tsuna asked, more amused than perturbed that his roommate had actually thought about his sex life.

"Are you kidding me?" his roommate snorted as they flipped through the Ominous Black Book. "You obviously aren't interested in those sort of things. I don't need a brain to see that." They stopped on a page and tapped it with the cheap chalk. "Wanna summon this one?"

"No. I don't want to summon _anything_ ," Tsuna replied around the finger in his mouth.

"Okay, this one it is," his roommate said before they started speaking rapidly in another language. A wind started to blow in the room although the windows were closed and the doors shut. Tsuna sighed and braced himself.

The lights flickered once, twice, and then the room plunged into darkness. The candles around the summoning circles flared to life one by one, slowly illuminating the room and the being standing in the middle of the summoning circle.

Black was the first thing the two saw. Black shoes, black pants, black dress shirt, black eyes, black hair, black hat. Tsuna's roommate whistled appreciatively once they could see the being's face.

"Man, they're hot. Then again, that's expected of an incubus, yeah?" they commented. Tsuna rolled his eyes and stepped forward to greet the being. Non-human or not, the incubus was still a guest in his house and he was brought up to treat all guests with the respect they deserved. (Unless they were kufufuing and nufufuing uninvited intruders. Those he would chase away with a broom.)

"Hello and welcome to our home. Sorry about summoning you so suddenly; my idiot roommate thought it would be fun to die via demon," Tsuna said with his default polite smile. The incubus slowly dragged his eyes up and down Tsuna's body, a sinfully attractive smirk stretching across his features.

"You're the one who summoned me?" he asked. Tsuna shrugged.

"Technically, it was my roommate. But they used my blood so maybe? I'm not too sure about the whole mechanics behind demon summoning, really," Tsuna replied.

"You're a bit calm about this whole demon thing," the incubus noted. Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Compared to the other shit I've went through, meeting you is one of the least panic-inducing thing I've done." The incubus narrowed his eyes, treating Tsuna's words as a challenge. Tsuna felt a sliver of foreboding thrum through him and he quickly stepped away from the incubus.

"Don't worry, as long as the candles are lit, the incubus can't get out of the summon circle!" Tsuna's roommate chirped. The incubus smirked at that.

The candles died out. Almost immediately after, Tsuna felt something warm press up behind him. Hot breath fanned against his ear as the incubus whispered into his ear.

"How shall I… service you, Tsunayoshi?" the incubus asked. Tsuna stiffened in uncomfort, quickly taking a step forward and away from the presence behind him.

"By not doing that?" Tsuna suggested hopefully, prompting a chuckle from the incubus.

"I can make all your wildest fantasies come true-"

"In exchange for something," Tsuna butted in. "There's _always_ a catch with deals like this."

"I just need sustenance," the incubus said. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"And you'll just take more and more until you suck me completely dry and I die of exhaustion, right?"

The lights flickered back on and Tsuna saw the incubus standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "Have you summoned a demon before?" he asked.

"Not really," Tsuna admitted honestly. "But the terms and conditions aren't really hard to figure out." Tsuna paused as he thought over the incubus' previous words. "All of my wildest fantasies, huh?"

The incubus' eyes gleamed. "Do you have something in mind?" he purred as he stepped closer. Automatically, Tsuna stepped away.

"Can you help me finish all my assignments before their due date?" Tsuna asked eagerly. The incubus narrowed his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" he demanded. Tsuna sighed in disappointment.

"I thought so," he muttered. In a louder tone of voice, he said to the incubus, "Then I'm not interested, sorry." He smiled apologetically as he turned away to clean up the summoning circle. If the chalk stayed on the floor for too long, it would seep into the floorboards and become a bigger pain to clean.

"Could you please get the mop and a bucket of water?" Tsuna asked his roommate. Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, there was a mop in his hands and a bucket next to his feet. He turned to look at the incubus.

"I can clean up the mess for you," the incubus stated. Tsuna considered the incubus' words. On one hand, he would have to provide the incubus with… sustenance. On the other hand, it was nearing three a.m. and he had a morning class later on in the day. Finally, he just shrugged. The incubus was just going to clean the mess off the floor; Tsuna probably didn't have to give him much in return.

Just to be sure, he asked. "What do I have to give you in return?"

"Just a kiss," the incubus answered. Tsuna hummed. That was fine.

"Alright then, I accept your terms," Tsuna said. The incubus snapped his hands and the summoning circle, candles and all, were gone. There was a blur of black and Tsuna was pressed up against the wall, the incubus' mouth on his.

Tsuna may not have had sex before, but he certainly knew how to kiss. Not very well, he'd admit, but good enough to get by during spin the bottle or any other party games he was subjected to.

The kiss lasted for a minute before they broke apart. Tsuna was panting from the lack of air, face red, while the incubus seemed unruffled. The only sign that he was affected was the ethereal, almost unholy, gleam in his eyes.

Quickly composing himself, Tsuna slid out from between the wall and the incubus. "Thanks for helping me clean up. You're free to go do whatever you want to do now," Tsuna said. Instead of immediately disappearing back to wherever he had come from, like Tsuna expected him to, the incubus just stared at Tsuna with an unnerving intensity.

"Uh-"

"You said you wanted me to help you finish all your assignments?" the incubus asked. Tsuna laughed uncomfortably.

"Well…"

"Alright then, I can tutor you."

"What's the price?" Tsuna immediately asked. The incubus smirked.

"A kiss for every day I help you," the incubus answered. Tsuna hesitated.

"And nothing more?"

"Not unless you want more," the incubus said. Tsuna pondered over the deal. The incubus seemed intelligent enough, and something told Tsuna that he would most definitely be able to help Tsuna with his assignments.

"Alright then," Tsuna agreed. Immediately, the incubus grinned, baring his teeth, and Tsuna felt _regret_.

The incubus was standing right in front of Tsuna now, trailing a finger down Tsuna's cheek in a mockery of a lover's touch. "My name's Reborn. Remember it," the incubus whispered into Tsuna's ear, and then he was gone.

Tsuna would reiterate this: _Regret. Absolute regret._

"Where did you get the Ominous Black Book from, anyway?" Tsuna asked his roommate.

"From Uncle Kawahira of course," they answered. Tsuna resisted the urge to facepalm. Of _course_ they would have gotten it from their creepy uncle. There probably wasn't anyone else in this world who would be able to procure such a thing, anyway.

"Oh right, I think you should be careful," Tsuna's roommate said suddenly. Tsuna was immediately on alert. His roommate wasn't wary of many things.

"Why?"

"Well, you probably didn't see it because you were busy having your mouth devoured, but the incubus… Well, he seemed like he was drunk off you or something. That kiss you gave him… it probably provided him with lots of power. It'll be likely that he would want more from you, and will go through any means necessary to trick or tempt you into giving him more."

Tsuna groaned at his roommate's words. Great, just _great_.

Once more, Tsuna repeated himself: I regret _everything._

* * *

Full title (given to me by my younger brother, the best brother in the world): when you get bad friends and got to go to hell (with style)

Roommate is a random oc that's there to progress plot and create meeting opportunities. That's because Tsuna's isn't stupid/foolish enough to go summon a demon for fun. _alternative27angel_ on tumblr said that the roommate could be Longchamp, though, and now I cannot unsee. Thanks haha.

You can guess the cameos in this fic.

I like supernatural stuff. I am also a garbage can. (My headcanons for tsuna shine clearly in this fic aha)

 **Should I continue with more**? idk. I won't be writing only about Reborn if I do, though. (Originally, I wanted to write all arcobaleno but i was lazy. also, people are probably ooc)


	2. worst roommate ever

_I gave into peer pressure_

 _These are drabble/one-shot snippets of Reborn's relationship with Tsuna, and Tsuna's life in general. It will be the format used for this entire fic._

* * *

 **one step forward?**

Reborn's tutoring was extremely spartan and terrifying, but even Tsuna could tell that it was working. His class placement had rose from the bottom of the level to somewhere around the middle of his class. It was a miracle; totally worth having to let a demon suck out his life energy – or whatever it is that incubi eat.

Trading his soul for good grades and decent time management skills didn't seem like too bad of a deal.

"Thanks Reborn," Tsuna said after a long day of tutoring. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't need to eat human food," Reborn replied, amused. Tsuna laughed at that.

"I know. I was just being polite." He hesitated, but ultimately decided to say what was on his mind. "I really do enjoy your company, you know?"

Something flashed through Reborn's eyes. "May I kiss you now?" he asked. Tsuna nodded and suddenly he was on his back, pressed to his bed by Reborn's warm body. Huh, the incubus was impatient today. Automatically, Tsuna tipped his head up to meet Reborn's lips and relaxed his body so that Reborn could shift him to whatever position he wanted.

Reborn captured his mouth hungrily, basically ravaging Tsuna. Usually Reborn would have coaxed Tsuna's tongue to play with his, but there was none of that gentle playfulness Tsuna was used to today as Reborn all but devoured Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna couldn't do anything, couldn't even reciprocate, against Reborn's kiss.

The incubus' hands slid from Tsuna's shoulders to his waist, and then toyed with the hem of his shirt, as if Reborn wanted to slip his hands under the cloth but couldn't. Tsuna figured that it was because under-the-clothes activity wasn't stated in their contract.

Finally, Reborn broke away from the kiss and Tsuna quickly took the moment to catch his breath. Reborn's pupils were dilated as he drank in the sight of Tsuna's disheveled form. Reborn quickly looked away before the temptation to do more than kiss could overtake him. It wasn't in their terms and giving into his desire would just hurt them both.

"Are you alright, Reborn?" Tsuna asked from under him. Reborn quickly slid off, annoyed at himself. He was _Reborn_ , one of the strongest demons in the nether realm. He never had any problems in resisting temptation.

Then again, there was never a human who tempted him as much as Tsuna did…

"I'm fine," Reborn said. He hoped that Tsuna couldn't hear the strain in his voice.

Tsuna pushed himself up to a sitting position to peer at Reborn's face. He paused, as if noticing something, and then–

"Well," Tsuna mused to himself as he looked at the tent in his own pants. "It's been a while since the last time this happened." Tsuna pressed a hand onto the bed to balance himself so he could get off the mattress when Reborn's hand curled around his wrist.

"I can help you with that," Reborn offered, smiling at Tsuna with a lazy sort of seductiveness. Tsuna just shook his head.

"No thanks, it'll just make an annoying mess I need to clean up. I'd rather just ignore it," Tsuna replied.

Apart from the disappointed sigh Reborn let out, nothing else was said about the matter and that made Tsuna pleased.

Reborn wasn't obligated to stay with Tsuna, the same way Tsuna wasn't obligated to give Reborn anything. Both of them knew that.

Tsuna turned away to hide a smile as he thought about the incubus. It was nice to have someone who didn't try to force him into doing anything he didn't want to, for once.

* * *

 **Another demon**

 _ **aka "these idiots are falling ass backwards into a relationship"**_

Tsuna walked out of the room to see the Ominous Black Book out on the coffee table as his roommate unrolled a large sheet of paper. Upon hearing Tsuna's approaching footsteps, the roommate looked up and gave a smile.

"Yo Tsuna!" they greeted. "In order to save you the trouble of cleaning up, I've decided to draw the circles on a piece of paper! Ain't that great?" they asked. Tsuna eyed him and the familiar pattern on the paper warily.

"Not really, no. Why would you want to summon another incubus anyway?" Tsuna asked, a bit disturbed. Didn't his roommate already have a partner?

They grimaced. "I'm trying to find something," they said evasively. "But the thing is, they're not really incubi all the time. Demons can take any sort of form to invoke any sort of… 'sin'. Your incubus could easily take the form of a demon of wrath instead of a demon of lust. He just feels like being an incubus now… Or at least that's what my uncle said."

" _Why_ does your uncle–" Tsuna quickly cut himself off. There were things he'd rather not know. "I guess you'll be needing my blood again, huh?" Tsuna asked resignedly. Obediently, he let his roommate prick his finger.

After the whole ritual thing, with the lights going out again and the candles lighting themselves, Tsuna quickly put on his polite smile.

"Are you the one who summoned me, kora?" the demon – another incubus, probably – asked.

"Yup. Sorry for bothering you. My roommate's just looking for someone," Tsuna replied. The demon's eyes seemed to glow as he stepped as close to Tsuna as possible without leaving the circle.

"Your soul smells really good," the demon told Tsuna. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably.

"…yeah thanks. You're free to go now, right?" Tsuna turned to his roommate who nodded in agreement. The demon didn't seem to have heard them, blue eyes trained on Tsuna.

"Why do you have Reborn's scent on you?" he demanded. Tsuna blinked.

"Uh… I have a contract with him? Probably."

The candles flickered out and the demon was now directly in front of Tsuna. Tsuna wondered why they even bothered with candles if demons could just bypass them so easily.

"Make a contract with me instead, kora! I can give you more than Reborn ever can," the demon boasted. Tsuna stared at him blankly. Reborn was already one of the best tutors he's had, so he highly doubted that this demon could be better. Besides, it wouldn't be good to his momentum if he suddenly switched tutors in the middle of the curriculum.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Tsuna replied. The demon seemed displeased at Tsuna's answer.

"You–"

" _What_ are you doing here, Colonello?" an icy voice asked. The atmosphere was suddenly thick with tension. Tsuna quickly scurried over to his roommate's side, ready to use them as a meat shield if necessary.

The air in the room seemed to crackle with some sort of power as the two demons sized each other up. Tsuna feared for the state of the living room if a fight should ever break out between the two.

"Oh? So this human belongs to you?" Colonello asked. Reborn shook his head.

"He does not belong to me," Reborn said slowly, as if he was dragging the words out of himself. "He belongs to no one but himself."

Tsuna was _so_ proud of Reborn. Back when they had first met, Reborn wouldn't have been able to acknowledge that human beings weren't possessions! What a difference two months could make.

Somewhat emboldened by Reborn's words, Tsuna stepped out from behind his roommate.

"Colonello, right?" Tsuna resolutely ignored the eerie way Colonello's eyes glowed at the mention of his name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the demon purred out. Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, that's my name. Anyway, I'm not on the market or whatever, so it'll be in your best interests to find another human to mess around with. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Colonello was suddenly standing inches away from him, a hand under Tsuna's chin, making the human tilt his head up to meet the demon's gaze.

"Are you sure about that?" Colonello asked lowly. His face was so close to Tsuna's that the latter could feel warm breath on his face. The demon's breath smelled nice, Tsuna noted to himself. It was probably an incubus thing.

Tsuna also noticed that the air around them was thick with… something. Behind him, his roommate squirmed.

"Dammit," he heard them mutter. "I already have a partner, stop _looking_ at other beings, incubus or not!" At their words, a metaphorical lightbulb flashed in Tsuna's mind.

"Are you trying to seduce me with your weird incubus powers?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Is it working?"

"Sorry, no."

Colonello narrowed his eyes and leaned in to brush his lips against Tsuna's, but Tsuna manged to jerk his head to the side and Colonello kissed his cheek instead. A snarl was heard and suddenly Tsuna was ripped from Colonello's arms. Reborn held him flush against his body, growling lowly at the other demon. Tsuna sighed.

"Please don't do that, Colonello," Tsuna said. His voice was muffled because his face was pressed against Reborn's chest, but everyone was still able to hear him.

"Do you not find me attractive?" Colonello sounded confused. Tsuna twisted around to face Colonello, giving the demon a once over.

"You're nice to look at, I'll give you that," Tsuna admitted. Reborn's arms tightened around him possessively and Tsuna rolled his eyes, patting Reborn's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Reborn. I think you look great too."

Colonello stared at the human, and then he chuckled. "You're an interesting one," he told Tsuna. "I won't give up until you're mine. See you, kora." Reborn snarled and shot forward to maul Colonello but the blonde demon was already gone. Tsuna took in Reborn's clenched fists and barely contained rage with worry, wondering if there was a way to make him feel better.

"Do you… Would it make you feel better if you kissed me?" Tsuna asked.

"Are you offering?" There was a dangerous undercurrent in Reborn's voice. Strangely, Tsuna didn't feel afraid.

"Yes, I am."

Reborn's eyes were dark and scary, but his movements were gentle as he pushed Tsuna up against the wall for support. The kiss was gentle too, gentle and sweet and it made Tsuna's heart beat a little faster.

Reborn's hands lingered at the hem of Tsuna's shirt. "May I?" he murmured against Tsuna's lips. Tsuna hesitated as he thought about what Reborn was asking of him. It wasn't that unappealing an idea as it had been a few months ago.

A few seconds passed without any reply from Tsuna and Reborn began to move his hands back up to Tsuna's shoulders when Tsuna nodded.

"Okay," he said breathlessly. "You may."

Tsuna's roommate awkwardly left the room, trying their best not to look at the other two people in the apartment.

* * *

 **Finally another human**

 _ **aka "that's not the way to make holy water"**_

It was late at night and Tsuna was exhaustedly dragging his feet as he trudged back home. It had been an absolutely exhausting day, and Tsuna wanted nothing more than to just crawl into his bed and sleep for an entire week.

Tsuna wasn't even bothered when the streetlamps started to die out one by one. He was too tired to bother with any supernatural shit that wanted to show their face. Hopefully, they'd go away if he ignored them.

The streets were entirely dark now, and Tsuna was relying on pure muscle memory to get himself home. Rapid footsteps sounded from behind him, as if there was someone sprinting towards him at full speed, and Tsuna curiously turned around to see who or what was making that noise.

He saw a splodge of red and squinted. The red came closer and closer and Tsuna saw that it was actually a red haired boy, wearing an all black uniform, who was running. Tsuna stared at him dispassionately, not even bothering to move out of the way. If the boy was going to run over him, so be it. If the boy was a murderer and was going to kill him, that was fine too. He was too tired to care anymore.

When the boy was close enough to see Tsuna, it was too late. With a shriek, he collided with Tsuna and they ended up in a tangle of limbs on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy apologised profusely as he tried to stand up and help Tsuna up at the same time. Understandably, he kept tripping over himself. Tsuna gazed at the boy somewhat nostalgically. What a familiar sight, he used to be like that a long time ago.

Tsuna picked himself up before holding out a hand to the boy. The boy flushed red and slipped his hand into Tsuna's.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologised again. "I didn't see where I was going. I was just running because… I was afraid of the dark." He looked sheepish and ashamed. Tsuna patted his head.

"It's alright to be afraid of things," Tsuna told him. "Just try not to let your fear control you." That was something he learnt when living with his roommate. He wouldn't have been able to survive the three years – and counting – of life he had with said roommate otherwise.

"Do you… do you really think so? I'm not… weak for being afraid?" the boy asked in a whisper, afraid to hear the answer yet wanting to know it anyway.

"Yeah, you're not weak for being afraid, as long as you don't let fear dictate your actions. You need to be in control of your life, after all," Tsuna replied with a smile. The boy gave a tentative smile back and tightened his grip on Tsuna's hand.

And then Tsuna felt _it_.

"You weren't just running from the dark, weren't you?" he asked. A foreboding feeling was building up within him. The boy stiffened and it was almost as good as a 'yes'.

"There's… something chasing after me. I don't know what it is or where it came from…!" He looked on the verge of tears.

Tsuna was tired and sleepy and wanted to be in bed, but he wasn't heartless.

Still holding onto the boy's hand, he continued to walk back to his apartment. He dug in his pocket for his phone and called up his roommate.

"I know someone who might be able to help you with your problem," Tsuna told the boy just as his roommate picked up the phone.

" _Yo Tsuna. What's wrong? You don't call often."_

"Could you demon-proof the apartment or something? There's a demon coming after us and we need sanctuary," Tsuna immediately said.

"Sure," his roommate agreed without asking questions. Their voice turned serious. "I'll get to it right away," they said and then they hung up.

"I…" the boy started. Tsuna turned to look at him curiously but the boy was staring at the ground. He tightened his grip on Tsuna's hand again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll talk more when we get to my place," Tsuna replied.

The thick darkness behind seemed to creep towards them, squirming tentacles of shadows silently stretching out of the gloom, ready to drag Tsuna and the boy into the void.

Tsuna quickened his pace, pulling along the boy behind him.

-o-

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked over the sound of rattling windows and fingernails clawing on the wood of doors.

"Shi-Shimon Enma Kozarto. Please call me Enma," the boy stuttered out. He seemed unnerved by the noises and Tsuna couldn't blame him.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna told him. "But you can call me Tsuna." Enma nodded and then turned to the roommate in silent questioning.

"Oh, me?" They pointed to themselves. "Well, I'm–" A roar from outside shook the entire apartment and drowned out the roommate's voice. Enma let out a squeak and seemed to shrink into himself.

"Don't worry!" the roommate called out. "I've got holy water with me!" Tsuna turned to stare at them incredulously.

"And just _how_ did you get holy water so quickly?" Tsuna demanded.

"Well, you know, you make it by boiling the _hell_ out of water, yeah?"

"That's _not_ –"

The windows cracked and the door was broken down. A seemingly incorporeal being entered the apartment, but Tsuna knew better than to believe that it couldn't touch them. He braced himself for something violent to happen.

"Give it back." The almighty voice reverberated throughout the small room the three humans were in. "Give it ba _aaargh_!" The words turned into a scream of pain as Tsuna's roommate splashed the kettle of 'holy water' onto the being.

"Oh, it worked!" They sounded pleased.

" _Anyone_ would scream if you chucked _boiling hot water_ at them!" Tsuna snapped back. He then turned to face Enma. "Did you pick up something recently? Something you found lying on the ground, perhaps." Enma looked surprised at Tsuna's question.

"Uh, yeah. I found this on the road." He dug in his pockets and took out a small purple marble. It was mesmerising and felt somewhat unearthly. It was hard to look away from.

"It probably belongs to the demon," Tsuna said. "You should give it back."

"I…" Enma looked reluctant to even take a step in the direction of the black mass of shadow – which was writhing around in pain due to probably second-degree burns from the 'holy water'. "Can you do it for me?" Enma looked hopefully at Tsuna.

"Sure." Tsuna picked up the marble and strode towards the demon without the slightest hint of hesitation. The sooner he was done with this, the sooner he could go to sleep.

He stopped in front of the demon and held out the marble. The demon, which had recovered from the pain, stretched out a shadowy limb…

…and a human-looking hand took the marble. Tsuna blinked and looked at the demon only to see a young man wearing a motorcycle helmet instead of a shadowy eldritch horror.

"…" Tsuna turned away. "I definitely need sleep if I'm seeing things."

"Another incubus?" his roommate sounded amused.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" the demon behind him yelled out petulantly. "The incubus form is the form that least scares you humans; you should feel honoured that I would assume this form for you!"

"I'm too tired to set my alarm clock," Tsuna said to his roommate. "Please wake me up at the usual time."

"Don't ignore me!" the demon whined loudly. "I am the great Skull, and I am better than you humans!" He stepped in front of Tsuna but the latter just walked around him.

"You–"

"Skull. I need to sleep." Tsuna turned around to stare at the demon with dead eyes. "Whatever it is, it can wait until next morning, _right_?"

"…right," Skull mumbled. Satisfied, Tsuna walked into his room and shut the door. His roommate smirked as they stared in the direction Tsuna had gone. And to think that Tsuna used to be afraid of so many things, even his own shadow, when he had first moved in… The sight of him ordering around a demon really was entertaining.

 _Well_ , the roommate thought to themselves as the turned to face both Enma and Skill. _It's time to do damage control_.

-o-

"I can't leave you alone, can I?" Tsuna heard Reborn speak through the haze of his sleep. He wondered if Reborn actually was here, or if this was just a dream.

"First Colonello and now that annoying lackey…" Tsuna tried to wake up to see if the incubus really was there, wanting to talk to Reborn, but his body was too tired to respond to his wishes.

Reborn sighed and Tsuna felt a soft, feather-like touch trail down his cheek and rest on his jaw. "You're not mine," he heard Reborn's frustrated words. Reborn repeated his words again, as if trying to convince himself of that fact. "You're not mine…"

"…but _god_ do I want you to be."

* * *

 **AGGRESSIVELY TRIES TO ROMANTICISE CONSENT**

There's this interesting song I've 'fallen in love' with (ironically). Here are some of the lyrics: "Come be my coffee table, and I'll be your sofa", "Come be the metal cable to my cable car" and "You blossom like a flower, I'm so stunned like vegetable"

Truly beautiful.

Anyway, Enma's in his first year of high school while Tsuna has at least three years of higher education. Tsuna's this way because he had to learn to cope with cleaning up his roommate's mess. This is my first 'romance' story, so I'm really happy that I managed to do decently.

 **Reviews**

 _Guest 13/5_ An OC because I felt like it, really. I totally forgot about Longchamp's existence until alternative27angel mentioned him. And I don't think 'them' clutters up the narrative; it's a perfectly acceptable pronoun. I like it haha. (roommate being non-binary, yeah!)

 _hikaru_ Hello! Yeah, some are going to try to steal kisses from Tsuna (as you see from above…) but Tsuna won't make contracts with them unless he absolutely _has_ to.

 _tsuna sinclair_ …okay. (shivers in fright) hahah

 _Guest 11/5_ heehee, yeah. Summoner!Tsuna is always fun. demon!Reborn even better because he is a literal demon anyway… and yeap my bro has talent! He is the best and if anyone disagrees they can fIGHT ME. (cough) Longchamp doesn't care about the thoughts of others, yo.

 _meh_ …that sounds great but I'm a bit confused. Who's the rain guardian and who's the sword? (one of them is yamamoto I know. probably)

 _rikka-tan_ kufufu, nufufu. Yeah, those drama queens live to distract.


	3. i love fon but i love lal more

**Polite but not tactful**

 **aka "the new roommate is a super ky"**

In Tsuna's opinion, bad days usually started when his roommate said "I want to try something!"

"I want to try something!" his roommate said cheerfully.

"No." Tsuna was resolute.

"No." Tsuna was being dragged up a hill.

" _No_." Tsuna stood outside the doors of an abandoned traditional Japanese house, digging his heels into the ground as his roommate tried to push him through the doors. Tsuna's fingernails were digging into the wooden frame of the house structure as he desperately tried to keep himself out of the house.

"Noooo." Tsuna's voice was muffled as he lay face down on the cold wooden floor of the hallway of the house, his roommate happily looking at the broken paper windows and commenting about the general smell of decay in the house. They looked very happy. Tsuna guessed it was nice that at least one of them was having fun.

"Ooh, what's this?" Tsuna heard his roommate say. Alarm bells rang loudly in his head and he quickly scrambled to his feet and restrained his roommate from going any further. His roommate was in the middle of the act of tearing off a piece of paper that was sealing a door shut.

"Don't do that!" Tsuna all but shrieked. Immediately after that, he winced. It had been quite a while since the last time Tsuna's voice had reached such a high pitch.

His roommate's hand fell back to his side as they turned to face Tsuna. "Why not?" they asked.

"Because there's obviously something powerful behind behind this door! Can't you sense it too?"

"Well yeah, 'course I can. That's why I want to open it." The roommate looked like it was totally normal to want to set free a powerful, dangerous, and potentially harmful unknown that may or may not _annihilate them_ into the room. As Tsuna gaped at them, they turned back to tear off the paper again. Tsuna lunged at them.

"No, _no_! I have to visit my mother in a week's time and you are not going to make me miss it because I've _died_!"

"Whaa?" His roommate spun around. "You're visiting your mum? And you didn't tell me?! That's mean, I wanna meet your mum too!" they whined.

"Well, I _don't_ want you to meet my mum," Tsuna shot back flatly. His roommate pouted and put Tsuna in a headlock.

"C'mon! Let me meet the amazing mother of my favourite roommate!"

"No way!" Tsuna flailed and the both of them stumbled about. Suddenly, the both of them lurched back and they heard the faint sound of paper tearing.

"Shit."

"Yay!"

The door slid open violently and a fierce gust of wind blew out of the room. The wind was bitingly cold and so strong that Tsuna and his roommate had to brace themselves to prevent them from getting thrown into the wall behind them.

Tsuna squinted, eyes narrow so that he could see through the cutting wind. The vague form of a large serpentine creature flew – or levitated, Tsuna didn't quite know – out of the door. The wind grew stronger and Tsuna was forced to close his eyes.

The wind suddenly died down. "It wasn't very wise to release the seal," a voice said mildly. It was coming from right in front of Tsuna, and Tsuna immediately threw himself back. He opened his eyes and saw a tall masculine figure wearing a red _magua_ and dragon mask looming over him. He squeaked and once again tried to scurry away. His back hit a wall.

"You humans are very foolish," the humanoid person – demon? Tsuna'll go with demon – continued in the same mellow manner he had spoken before.

"C-could you please step back?" Tsuna stuttered out. The demon cocked his head to the side before nodding and complying with Tsuna's wishes.

"You are very polite, which is intelligent of you as you shouldn't anger someone like me," the demon said. His tranquil tone very much contrasted with his words, and Tsuna wondered if the demon was insulting them or… _what_.

"…thank you," Tsuna finally said, deciding that he would interpret the demon as being polite instead of insulting.

"Why were you sealed in the room? Who sealed you?" Tsuna's roommate asked, curious. The demon turned to face them.

"The humans who stayed in this land didn't like me very much. I don't understand why." The demon shrugged. "They thought that I was dangerous, which is true, and that I could kill them all, also true. I was honest enough to confirm their suspicions and then they sealed me in the room." The demon bowed his head a little in dejection. "I don't understand. I was only being polite and truthful."

"…" Just great, a demon who was socially inept. At least Tsuna knew how to treat him now. "Why don't you take off your mask? We are usually a bit more wary if we can't see someone's face."

"Oh, I understand." The demon took off his mask and Tsuna had to resist the urge to scream and run. His roommate, on the other hand, didn't resist _their_ urge to fall to the ground in laughter.

"Holy shit! A clone, a _clone_!" they managed to saw in between guffaws. The demon turned to look at them, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Sorry? What do you mean?" he asked. The roommate laughed, by themselves, for at least ten more seconds before recovering enough to speak.

"Does the name 'Hibari Kyoya' ring any bells for you?" they asked, mirth shining in their eyes. The demon's eyes lit up.

"Yes. Kyoya is my grandnephew. Is he doing well?"

"Pretty much," Tsuna's roommate replied. "A bit of a… pain in the neck, but still alright." The demon chuckled at that.

"Kyoya's always been a bit hard to handle, but I'm certain that he's a kind and caring person past his prickly exterior," the demon said with utmost confidence. The roommate tried their best to contain their snort while Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is," he muttered. "How could he be anything else?"

"Oh, that's right!" the demon exclaimed. "Since you know Kyoya, do you, by any chance, know of my disciple?" At Tsuna and the roommate's blank stares, he elaborated. "She's a dragon, but she's probably in human form right now considering that you humans have a tendency to kill beings you are unfamiliar with. Not that you can, of course, but it's still annoying."

"…" Tsuna was _this_ close to punching the demon in the face. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "What's her name?" he asked.

"She calls herself I-Pin." The roommate choked.

"My uncle's delivery girl is a _dragon_?!" they sounded horrified. Tsuna felt a little concern for them. Anyone would be distressed if someone dangerous was so close to their relative. "Why didn't I notice? I could've asked her about _so_ many things!" Never mind, scratch that. Tsuna was never worrying about his roommate ever again.

"I would like to meet with I-Pin one last time before going back into the realm of demons. Would you be so kind to help me?" the demon requested. Tsuna and his roommate exchanged a glance and then nodded.

"That's fine, but my uncle's shop is pretty far away from where we stay, so we can't bring you there now. You'll probably have to stay with us for a while," the roommate said. The demon inclined his head forward in acknowledgement of their words.

"That will be fine. Thank you."

Tsuna did _not_ have a good feeling about taking in this new roommate.

"By the way, you can call me Fon," the demon offered. "You probably can't pronounce my demon name, anyway."

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

-o-

Tsuna had a lot of patience, but even he could run out. Technically, he knew that he could save himself a lot of agony if he just _told_ Fon about his total lack of tact when interacting with other beings, but he couldn't find the right time to do so. And when it was the right time, Tsuna was more preoccupied with resisting the urge to kick Fon and missed the chance to tell him.

"What would you like to eat for dinner?" Tsuna asked Fon, an almost plastic smile plastered onto his face. _Be polite, he doesn't know any better_ , Tsuna mentally chanted to himself.

Fon looked amused. "That's quite alright, Tsunayoshi," he said. "Our bodies aren't as weak as yours, so we do not need your inferior type of sustenance."

… _screw being polite._

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi? Wait–!" Tsuna had started to whack Fon with the spatula he had in his hands. "I greatly apologise – _ack!_ – for offending you! What – _oh heavens_ – did I do?"

"Tsuna?" Tsuna paused in his assault when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. His mood immediately brightened as he spun around to greet the new arrival.

"Reborn!" He walked across the room to give the demon a hug. Reborn returned it, squeezing Tsuna with a bit more force than usual. The human didn't give it much though.

"Why is Fon here?" he asked, voice unnaturally calm. Fon seemed to pick up on this and observed both Reborn and Tsuna with interest.

"Oh him? He's just staying with us for a while until we have time to get him to his disciple. Long story short, he's our new temporary roommate," Tsuna explained. Reborn stared at him before letting out a wry bark of laughter. He hugged Tsuna again, resting his forehead on the human's shoulder.

"Only you, Tsuna. Only you…" he muttered. Tsuna tilted his head to the side curiously.

"What do you mean, Reborn?"

"I see!" Fon suddenly piped up. "Reborn, you–"

" _Not another word_ ," Reborn hissed. Fon obediently shut his mouth. Tsuna was still curious and looked up at Reborn in silent question. The demon didn't meet his gaze.

"Reborn?"

"I want to move in as well, Tsuna. May I?" Reborn's eyes were suddenly back on him with a burning intensity. Somehow, it made Tsuna's cheeks heat up and he broke eye contact, staring at the ground.

"I-I don't know," he tripped over his words for some reason. "You'll have to ask my roommate."

"Sure he can stay!" his roommate forcibly inserted himself into their conversation, shattering the atmosphere around them. Reborn looked a little annoyed. "But Fon's already taking the spare room, so Reborn'll have to share with you, Tsuna." Reborn looked a little placated at that.

"That's fine, I don't mind," Tsuna said, detaching himself from Reborn to go and make dinner. He felt a little colder without Reborn's arms around him and he wondered why. Was it because demons were warmer than humans? But Colonello hadn't had that sort of effect on him.

"Oh, and the spare futon will be going to Fon as well, so you and Reborn will have to share the same bed," his roommate said with a grin on their face. Tsuna shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me. It's not like I'm going to make Reborn sleep on the couch or on the floor or anything," he said. His roommate stared at him for a moment with narrowed eyes before sighing.

"Point," they said, and used their index finger to point to a spot in the air. "You," they continued, their other hand moving in a curved trajectory as far above the spot as possible.

Tsuna still didn't get it.

"Never mind," they muttered and dejectedly slinked back into their room. Tsuna shrugged it off as one of his roommate's weird mannerisms.

"Are you staying for dinner, Reborn?" Tsuna called over his shoulder. Reborn shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

-o-

Tsuna didn't think that he would be bothered much with Reborn sleeping beside him.

He was _so wrong_.

It wasn't that he wanted to do… _things_ with Reborn. It was more of the fact that he could feel Reborn's warmth seeping through the clothes on his back, that they were _so close_ together and Tsuna felt so _safe_ and filled with contentment, and that made Tsuna confused.

Quietly, he interlaced his fingers with Reborn's. It made him feel better.

He didn't quite know why he felt so lost. Could it be because he had kissed Reborn? Because he _like_ -liked Reborn?

…no, that wasn't it; Tsuna had kissed other people before, and had even been in relationships with a handful of people before. He had liked those people, but he didn't feel the same way around them. So it wasn't because he liked Reborn.

A thought suddenly came into his mind. He remembered reading somewhere that when you meet your soulmate, you'd just feel calm. Your hands won't shake, your knees wouldn't go weak – without reason, that is – and you won't feel nervous.

 _Oh_. Tsuna thought to himself. _Oh. I see now_.

The world shifted, only just a little, but it was enough and everything fell into place. Tsuna wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier.

 _I'm in_ love _with Reborn._

* * *

I find it frustrating when characters spend multiple chapters going "oh, i wonder what this feeling is, this fluttery feeling in my stomach" and stuff like that.

Magua aka 马褂 is traditional chinese wear for men.

Fon is my favorite arcobaleno. In chapter 372, you can see Fon for who he really is: damn bloody annoying with an unknowing 'holier than thou' attitude. He keeps lecturing viper/mammon over and over and doesn't even know that they dislike those lectures. And then.

Mammon: "You think that martial arts are superior to illusions, don't you?"  
Fon: "? So what?"

He doesn't even bother to be courteous about it. Just straight up "yeah, so what? Martial arts are totally better than illusions" to a world-renowned illusionist who's obviously proud of their craft.

Like what InsaneScriptist has said: "Fon is polite, not tactful", and that is where I got the title from.

(too lazy to wait for more than one drabble before updating because I'm gonna be pretty busy over the next two weeks)

 **Reviews**

 _hikaru_ The roommate is dating someone, yeah. Even before Tsuna moved in. It just happened, really. (how can someone stand them? idk)

 _Anonymouschica_ Thanks! I'm curious as to what your other headcanons are! (also, things must be _really_ insane for tsuna to lose his cool. more insane than having a giant hell portal stay open in the bathroom for two months)

 _Tukiko_ I'll try to think of something!

 _Guest 15/5_ yeah, I've done a bit for some introductions about yamamoto, but real life snuck up on my and hit me with a sock full of batteries so I haven't completed it yet.


	4. i hate myself

**i don't even have a title for this**

"Dame-Tsuna!" It was a knee-jerk reaction to respond to the name but this time, Tsuna managed to ignore it. He wasn't 'Dame-Tsuna', he was 'Tsuna' and he didn't need to respond to any name he didn't want to.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, I'm talking to you!" A hand on his shoulder prevented him from ignoring the person any further. Suppressing a sigh of irritation, he turned around.

"Aikawa," he greeted the boy curtly. They've never actually talked before, after the incident that happened one and a half years ago.

At that time, Aikawa had bought a secondhand baseball bat from online and immediately underwent a massive improvement in skill. Aikawa, who had been somewhat average in athletic ability suddenly became incredibly good at baseball. And if that wasn't strange enough, he suddenly started to talk about a 'baseball god'. There was definitely something supernatural at work there which, of course, Tsuna's roommate was determined to investigate.

They found out that the baseball bat used to belong to a boy who had died. The boy loved baseball with all his heart and soul… and apparently even after death as well, continuing to play by possessing other people.

(In Tsuna's opinion, dead people should stay dead or in their _own damned hungry ghost realm_. He might be a bit biased, though, what with the ghosts he's had the misfortune of interacting with.)

To be honest, Tsuna's roommate probably wouldn't have bothered if the effects of possession was just that. However, there was a deeper influence the spirit had on the people he possessed.

Often, people who died young due to an accident or murder or, say, suicide, have the tendency to drain the positive energy out of their host until their host couldn't take it anymore and…

Tsuna and his roommate observed as Aikawa began to lose weight, began to smile fake smiles and sleep more and look at everything with dull eyes.

Aikawa called Tsuna 'Dame-Tsuna' and never really said anything when others insulted him, but Tsuna wasn't heartless.

Their quick intervention was efficient and successful. Aikawa didn't retain any magical baseball skills but he started to eat better and smile more. Tsuna counted it as a success and placed the baseball bat in the same room as the haunted piano. Tsuna liked to think that they got along well.

As it was, Aikawa hadn't bothered with interacting with Tsuna after the entire incident, and Tsuna was indifferent about it. It didn't explain why Aikawa was suddenly talking to him now, though.

"Dame-Tsuna, I…" Aikawa blushed a bit. "I've kind of been watching you for the past year or so."

Right. That wasn't creepy at all.

"And, um. I think you're really attractive. Do you want to go out with me?" Aikawa finished. Tsuna blinked, brain blanking out for a moment. That was not what he had been expecting at all.

"You know, you probably shouldn't call the person you want to date 'useless'," Tsuna finally said. "And you wouldn't want to date me anyway. You've heard of my past relationships, yes?"

"Yeah." Aikawa nodded. "They broke up with you because you didn't want to have sex with them. I don't mind, though. I'm willing to wait."

"…what if I never want to have sex with you?" Tsuna asked, trying his best to keep his voice neutral. This was a conversation he had before with his past partners, again and again, and all of them didn't seem to be able to grasp the fact that he just wasn't sexually attracted to them. Or _anything_. And really, the rumours were skewed; it wasn't that he wouldn't do anything with them, it was that he showed absolutely no interest in doing stuff with them. If they had _asked_ instead of just assuming or, _worse_ , trying to force themselves on him…

"It's alright, I can keep waiting for however long it takes," Aikawa replied. Tsuna looked away.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," he said dully. Even if Aikawa hadn't said that, Tsuna still wouldn't have accepted him. He was in love with Reborn, after all.

Vaguely, he wondered if Reborn believed that love was synonymous with sex.

He didn't want to know.

"Please, just give me a chance! I know I haven't exactly been kind to you but I promise that I'll change!"

"No. I'm not interested," Tsuna repeated himself, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Aikawa was still persistent.

"If I change, will you give me a chance?"

"No."

"So there's absolutely no chance of you liking me?" Tsuna shrugged at that.

"What happens will happen. But the answer is probably: yeah, there's no chance," he replied honestly. Aikawa perked up at that.

"Probably? So there's still a _slight_ chance?"

"What part of _not interested_ do you _not understand_?" Tsuna asked, trying his best to keep his voice level.

"I–"

"He asked you to leave him alone, didn't he?" Tsuna froze up at the voice and immediately stepped away so that he could keep both Aikawa and the other person in his line of sight.

Colonello smiled lazily at Tsuna. "Yo, Tsunayoshi. How's it going?" he greeted.

"…Colonello. I've been fine, thank you," Tsuna replied warily. Aikawa looked between Tsuna and Colonello.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Aikawa asked. Tsuna made a face.

"No way. He's just an unfortunate acquaintance."

"I'm courting Tsunayoshi right now, kora," the demon said cheerfully. Tsuna sighed.

"Not. Interested," he hissed out through gritted teeth. Colonello didn't seem deterred.

"You'll come around eventually, kora," he said. Tsuna didn't bother with answering that, just turning around and resuming his journey to the library. When he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, he assumed that no one was following him and slowed down.

"What does Reborn have that I don't?" Colonello asked from beside him. Tsuna tried not to scream and tried to calm his heart rate before speaking.

"He gives me space. He respects my decision when I say no. He doesn't force me to do anything. He doesn't force _anything_ onto me, period!" Tsuna started listing off the reasons why he preferred Reborn. "I like his smile, and the way he hugs me. I like his laugh and the look in his eye when he finds something funny but doesn't want people to know he thinks it's funny–"

"Oh." Colonello blinked. "I get it now. You love Reborn."

That managed to shut Tsuna up in mid-rant. He seemed to deflate and shrink into himself.

"…yeah. I do."

"Normally I would want to steal you away from Reborn," Colonello started and Tsuna bristled. "But I won't do that. Sorry, I tend to forget that humans have their own thoughts too." Tsuna relaxed a little.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Can we still be friends? Or am I pushing my luck?" Colonello smiled ruefully. Tsuna hesitated, and then nodded.

"I think… we can be friends."

-o-

Reborn didn't really like the new relationship between Colonello and Tsuna, but he couldn't say anything. It was Tsuna's life and he didn't have any right to interfere with it.

 _Even if he wanted to take Tsuna away, back to his realm, his territory, mark him up and chain him and never let anyone see him ever again, never let anyone else have him, make Tsuna see him and_ _only_ _him because he wanted Tsuna to be his and his_ _alone_ _–_

But Reborn wouldn't do that because he didn't want to hurt Tsuna. He would never want to hurt Tsuna.

Colonello seemed to have felt Reborn's piercing stare because he look up from the book he and Tsuna were sharing to give the black haired demon a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry Reborn!" Colonello yelled out. "I won't push anything onto him! He's yours, after all!"

Reborn opened his mouth, about to tell Colonello that Tsuna wasn't his – never was and never will be, Tsuna made it clear from day one, no matter how much Reborn _pined_ – but then Tsuna elbowed Colonello.

"Stop getting distracted!" Tsuna scolded. Involuntarily, brown eyes met his and Tsuna's face went a little red. Reborn waited for Tsuna to speak, to deny the claim that he belonged to Reborn, but the human just went back to his book without a word. Reborn was left with a sense of confusion welling up inside him. What did that mean? Was Reborn allowed to look further into what this might signify?

(Was he allowed to hope, after all?)

"Reborn?" Tsuna had somehow walked over to him while he was in thought. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," Reborn said. He was lying and Tsuna knew it. However, the human didn't call Reborn out on the lie.

"Reborn, actually, I…" Tsuna started but the words seemed to be trapped in his throat. From behind Tsuna, Reborn saw Colonello sneak out of the room, but not before giving Reborn a thumbs up sign.

Reborn decided to wait patiently as Tsuna tried to find the words to say. A variety of emotions flickered through his eyes, some too quick for Reborn to catch while some were almost too easy to read.

Tsuna was insecure and afraid.

"…never mind," Tsuna finally said, eyes fixed on the floor. He stepped away and Reborn got the feeling that he had just missed something big.

"Tsuna?"

"I'll tell you later," Tsuna decided. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. Sorry, Reborn." He looked a little sheepish and gave Reborn a self-deprecating smile. Reborn disliked the look of it.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Reborn said firmly. "Don't force yourself into doing anything you don't want to, even for me."

"What if you want sex and I don't feel like it?" Tsuna asked wryly.

"You still have the right to say no. Don't let anyone manipulate you into doing things you feel uncomfortable with, not even me."

"…thanks, Reborn." This time, the smile Tsuna gave him was better. Tsuna then hesitated for a moment, an odd expression crossed over his face.

"May I… kiss you?" he asked, unsure. Reborn stiffened up at the request.

"Yes," the word fell out of his mouth without a second thought. " _Yes_."

Tsuna walked towards Reborn with shaky steps, and Reborn leaned down so that Tsuna could reach him. Standing on his tiptoes, Tsuna brushed his lips against Reborn's. It was sweet and chaste and made Reborn's heart _ache_. He had to stop himself from leaning further down to take more and more and _more_.

"Tsuna… I…" His voice shook as he tried to keep himself in control.

"Kiss me," Tsuna said. "Please, Reborn. Kiss me."

And Reborn could only obey.

* * *

 **Meeting Nana**

Reborn came into the house one day to see Tsuna packing. He hung around the room for a while, waiting for the human to notice him. Tsuna turned around to take something and, upon seeing Reborn, brightened up.

"Ah, Reborn! How are you?" he asked cheerfully, previous task forgotten. Reborn surveyed the mess that was Tsuna's bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Are you moving?" he asked. Tsuna laughed.

"Nah, I'm just packing. I'm going back to Namimori to visit my mother tomorrow morning." A pause. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Reborn shrugged and walked over to sit in a chair and make himself comfortable. He had a feeling that he was going to be staying here for a while. "Is anyone else going?"

"Yeah. My roommate and Fon," Tsuna replied. "My roommate's tagging along to be annoying and Fon's going to meet my roommate's uncle's… delivery girl, who _coincidentally_ lives in the same town as my mum." He rolled his eyes, making Reborn smile.

"So I'm the only one you asked along?"

"Yeah. You're the only one that I would want my mum to meet." Tsuna gave Reborn a sweet smile, making Reborn's heart squeeze in his chest. Reborn wanted to go over to Tsuna right now, to push him up against the wall and kiss him and…

He quickly shook those thoughts away. No. Tsuna wouldn't want that.

"I'm honoured, Tsuna."

-o-

"Mum, I'm home!"

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" His mother hugged him before turning to the people behind Tsuna. "And who are these people?"

The roommate was the first to introduce themselves. "Hello Mrs. Sawada," they said with utmost politeness and charm. It made Tsuna gape. "I'm your son's roommate. It's a pleasure to meet the wonderful mother of such a wonderful boy!" They smiled and Tsuna could almost swear that roses bloomed and sparkles shone in the background. It was kind of obnoxious.

"Oh man, how well-mannered!" Nana giggled, flattered at his roommate's words. "Tsu-kun, why didn't you tell me that you had such a wonderful person as your roommate?"

"I–!" Tsuna had no idea what to say. Nana patted his head and turned to the next person.

From behind him, Tsuna could hear his roommate hiss, in English, "All according to _keikaku_." Tsuna glared at them from the corner of his eye only to see his roommate smiling innocently. He turned away to introduce Fon to his mother and heard his roommate continue quickly under their breath, "Translator's note, _keikaku_ means plan."

He suppressed a groan. "Mum," he said with a bright smile that really did not reflect his current emotions. "This is Fon." Fon smiled his usual serene smile and gave a small bow but, thankfully, did not say anything.

"And this is Reborn." While Tsuna was unaware of the sudden shift in his expression, he was Nana's son and hence she caught it right away. She subtly appraised Reborn as Tsuna led the guests into the house.

"You and Fon can be in the guest room. I'll stay with Reborn," Tsuna told his roommate. Hearing that, Nana gave Tsuna a suggestive smile that made him blush.

"No mum, it's not like that!" he said, on the verge of whining.

 _But you want it to be, don't you?_ Nana could tell her son's emotions and desires easily at this point.

After they set their things down, Tsuna's roommate dragged Fon towards the door. "I apologise for the abruptness of my departure, Mrs. Sawada, but I have to take Fon to my uncle's shop now that it is still open."

"That's alright, dear," Nana replied. "Just be back in time for dinner!"

"Thank you Mrs. Sawada!" From the corner of her eye, she saw Fon opening his mouth, about to say something, but was silenced when Tsuna's roommate all but smacked their hand against his mouth, dragging him out the door. She giggled. My, Tsuna's friends were such a lively bunch!

Tsuna walked down the stairs and was surprised to see that his roommate and Fon weren't there.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, just in time! Could you run to the market to get some things for me?" Nana asked, holding out a piece of paper. Tsuna nodded.

"Sure mum." He took the piece of paper without once looking at it. "I'll be right back!"

"Have a safe trip!" Nana smiled as she heard Tsuna exit the house. Now, Reborn and her were the only two people left.

 _Ah, speak of the devil_ , Nana thought to herself as she saw Reborn walk down the stairs. He seemed to make his way to the door and Nana quickly intercepted him. "Reborn, right?" she smiled brightly. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow but nodded as he turned to face her. "Of course."

"Take a seat!" Nana gestured to the dining table. She herself took the seat directly opposite Reborn. Once they were both comfortable, she stared. "So, what are your intentions regarding Tsuna?"

Reborn stiffened up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

Nana's eyes went half-lidded and her smile became a bit more dangerous. "Oh, you do," she purred. "Let's not play dumb, shall we?"

"…" Reborn looked down at his hands. "I love your son," he said honestly. "But I'm content with being friends with him." _Liar_. "You don't have to worry; I won't push him into anything he doesn't want."

Slowly, as Nana examined him, her smile resumed its normal, non-threatening air. "Ah, so that's the case. I was worried for a moment." Nana giggled. It was glad to see that Reborn was so serious about Tsuna. At first, she had thought that he was just like the other people Tsuna had tried to introduce to her. It was fortunate that that was not the case.

"Perhaps you should tell Tsuna that. Or maybe you could drop hints? I assure you, your feelings won't be harshly rejected," Nana told Reborn. She got a wry laugh in return.

"That won't work, Mrs. Sawada. The circumstances in which Tsuna and I met were… unique, to say the least." This piqued Nana's interest and she leaned forward.

"Oh? Care to share?"

"You won't believe me."

" _Try_ me."

"… I'm an incubus."

"…" Nana stared at him for a long while. And then she started to laugh. "Oh man, I can't believe I didn't notice! I must be growing old." Reborn frowned at that.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Sawada?"

"Ah, don't you remember about three decades ago? When a bunch of demons decided that it was time to devour the human race? I was one of the hunters back then. Ah~ The memories!" Nana sighed dreamily. Reborn, in the meantime, was staring at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. He quickly composed himself.

"I would like to point out that I wasn't one of them," he said hurriedly. Nana laughed, waving her hand in front of her.

"I know, you aren't dead, after all," Nana said. "We killed all of them. I hope that doesn't upset you too much?"

"…no it doesn't." Reborn had been one of the demons who discouraged the notion of the "Hunt" the group of demons wanted to participate in. If they died, they got what was coming to them. "But there are demons who do take offence to that, so I'd be careful if I were you."

"Thanks. I probably should tell the girls." Nana sent a quick message to her friends before going back on topic. "I hope that you can treat Tsu-kun well. Also, he's not the type who does well if his significant other leaves him alone for long periods of time, so _please don't do that_." Something dark flashed through her eyes. "I don't need to say what would happen if you do, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it, regardless," Reborn replied promptly.

"Good! I guess we're all done here. Just in time for Tsu-kun to reach home, too!" Just as Nana said it, Tsuna entered the house.

"I'm home," he said.

"Welcome home." Nana stood up to take the groceries from Tsuna's hands. Tsuna looked curiously at Reborn, who was sitting at the dining table, a little paler than usual.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Reborn stood up. "I'm just going for a walk."

"Ah, let me join you!" Tsuna said eagerly.

"Didn't you just come home?"

"Yeah, but…" Nana smiled as she heard their voices fade as they walked further away. The smile slowly dropped from her face as she thought about Reborn's words.

" _But there are demons who do take offence to that, so I'd be careful if I were you."_

The knife in her hand made a loud sound as it hit the chopping board with a little too much strength. One of her hunter friends had disappeared a few weeks ago.

They still haven't found the body.

* * *

self, why can't you just write normal mindless fluff? why must you make everything have a plot?

After this, I realised that I should just stick to humour.

yes tsuna is asexual here. demisexual if you want to push it.


End file.
